


Why Aren't You At Your Post?

by mattador



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattador/pseuds/mattador
Summary: Cipher Nine has many skills.  It's just that walking from Point A to Point B isn't one of them.





	

“Didn’t you tell me you trained on Dromund Kaas?” Kaliyo asked, making no secret of her amusement. 

“I’m not sure I see your point,” the Cipher replied, voice just waspish enough to give away his testiness. No-one could get under his skin in quite the same way Kaliyo did.

“You keep getting _lost_ ,” she said, delighted. “And then hailing a cab, or renting a speeder, or calling a shuttle, for a _walk_ across the neighborhood. You’re as lost as a pittin in a paper bag, aren’t you?”

“I prefer to conserve my energy,” he corrected her frostily. “I… all right, yes. I don’t have the best sense of direction. But I speak nine languages _with_ their local accents, I can kill eight men in four seconds at a distance of fifty meters without alerting neighboring security stations, and I spent one month undercover as a pirate half a meter taller than I am without anyone catching on.”

“ _I_ caught on, Agent,” Kaliyo laughed. “But don’t worry. I won’t tell.”


End file.
